The Saga Death Note: Live Or Die 01
by naicuevas
Summary: BRANDON SE ENTERO QUE ROXY Y SU PADRE QUERIA QUITAR LA VIDA DE UNA CRIATURA, POR ESO PUSO EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE DE ROXY, HASTA QUE MARY PENSO PARA OCULTAR Y DESHACER LA LIBRETA, NO AHORA, SINO ALGUN DIA. BRAIN NO SABIA QUE SU HERMANO QUERIA EL DINERO, O SEA SU NOVIA Y SU PADRE, TAMBIEN APARECIO UN SHINIGAMI, HEMBRA, TIENE CUERNO DE UN CIERVO, NEGRO, PIEL BLANCA, VESTIDO NEGRO.


The Saga Death Note: Live Or Die.

Capítulo 2: Cicatriz.

Brandon: Anna, ¿tu?, pensé que era el nombre de un japonés, ya sabe.

Anna: Si,. Pero puede llamar, porque ellos me cambio el nombre y eso no me gusta, esa es mi verdadero nombre, así que tu hombre.

Brando: Mi nombre es Brandon, mi hermano Brain, Lilith y Mary, que ella me vigilara y me va a morder.

Brain: Espera, Mary es una humana, ¿Por qué deci que ella te va a morder?

Lilith: Niño tu no sabe, que nosotras somos….ah...Ah no, espera, parece que tu no sabe nada de vampiro.

Brain: ¿vampiro?, o sea, oh no, no, no, no, ustedes dos, ¿son vampira?

Mary: la verdad sí, pero tu hermano sabe, así que tranquilo, algún día te muerdo, el día de tu muerte.

Brain: Con razón, que tu….oh dios, que tonto soy, con razón que no hay espejo, ecepto el baño y,…..parece que nosotros tenemos que guardar el secreto, digo lo demás personas piensa que son mitos y falso, ellos piensa, pero yo,….guau, ahora me siento un alivio.

Brandon: Tranquilo, ahora somos amigos, pero podemos hablar de la libreta, ok, no me diga que el padre de roxy murió, ah cierto la hora, es bueno que tengo mi reloj.

Brain: Es cierto, esa libreta tiene varios reglas, ese sonido, ah, es roxy, pienso que va hablar la muerte de su muerte.

Brandon: Dame, ¿Roxy?, ¿eres tú?

Roxy: Amor, te necesito a ti, mi padre…mi padre murió, dice que fue un ataque de corazón.

Brandon: Espera, tendré que usar en altavoz, ahora sí, decime otra sobre tu padre.

Roxy: Me llamo guardias, porque mi padre murió por un infarto, así que estoy en el hospital y murió.

Brandon: Lo siento de verdad, maña vuelvo, porque me siento mal, me desmaye y me duele la cabeza, así que mañana voy a mi casa.

Roxy: No, yo voy, espero que este bien.

Brandon: Si, pero aún estoy muerto, maldita zorra de porquería, es bueno que murió ese viejo, sabe de tener padre es una mierda.

Brain: Algunos son mierda.

Lilith: Bueno, no sé qué vamos hacer la libreta, pero esa libreta alguien tiene que quedar.

Brain: Yo llevo, sabe que los policías no sabe aún tenemos nueva libreta y nueva shinigami, así que yo lo llevo.

Brandon: Ok, pero cuidado si alguien sabe este cuaderno, lo demás personas matan por esta libreta, son capaz de matar y enloquecer, suerte, avísame.

Mary: Eso no será, pero deberá guardar en tu departamento, no podes llevar en tu trabajo.

Anna: Eso no puede, tiene que llevar la libreta siempre en sus manos.

Mary: OK, tu gana, pero llevo la campera negra, tengo que correr más rápido y no quiero que nadie me conoce.

Lo demás piensa que vamos hacer la libreta, porque algunas personas pueden matar o amenazas.

En la mañana, Brandon se fue a su trabajo, se fue con el auto de Lilith, ahora está en su oficina, trabajando, sentando en un sillón, mirando el cielo, la torre.

Brain, aún está trabajando, pero sabe que él es único que escucha la voz de Anna.

Anna: Así que esta es la sala de policía, ahora sé porque interesa la gente que está en problema.

Brain: porque las personas no sabe cómo se siente ser víctima, asesino, locura, homicida, mutilar cadáveres, así es la vida, pero a nadie puede atrapar, ecepto La CIA, ellos está haciendo algo, como quitando vida, matando personas, como que mato al presidente Kennedy.

Anna: Eso si me interesa, pero este lugar es diferente.

Brain: esta es la ciudad de nueva York,…..tengo que averiguar esa la cia, tendré que guardar este archivo.

Michael: Brain, ¿está bien?,…..parece que está hablando solo.

Brain: Si, es que estoy pensando de la CIA, no sé porque, pero siento que ellos no está ayudando, sino matar, ¿Qué piensa?

Esteban: yo pienso que ellos está ocupado de trabajar como nosotros, sé que piensa que son asesinos, criminales, pero lo demás gente a nadie cree, lo que dice.

Brian: Pues tiene que guardar la palabra, sabe que es peligroso.

Anna: Par de amigos, preguntando, preocupado, por favor, es bueno que aún tiene la libreta.

Michael: Chicos, tenemos que irnos, parece que aparece dos bandido en un banco con arma, vámonos.

Los tres se fue, rápidamente, llevo su pistola y un chaleco negro, entro dos autos de policía, ecepto Brain, guardo la libreta, en su departamento, en su cuarto, parece que el shinigami soltó sus alas, a volar, parece que ella no le va a perder la función, si él va estar herido, tiene que probar la libreta.

Brandon, termino de hacer sus tareas de trabajo, en su computadora, giro el sillón, lentamente, giro de nuevo, pensó ese shinigami, el no teme, sino esa libreta es real, pero lo raro es que cayó en el agua, porque, no debería caer en el suelo, ahí dice las reglas, sus ojos se ve quemado, celeste, cabello rojo con negro, nunca vi un tamaño tan grande, como nosotros, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?, cierto que ella siempre cae en esa Live Or Die.

Se levantó, caminando, lentamente, pero porque ella quiere llamar Anna, acaso ella era una humana, sabe que ese nombre viene aquí, latino, otra ciudad, creo que tiene que averiguar, pero primero tendré deshacer a esos enemigos de mi padre, sabe que ese viejo que mate, no es eso, sino hay varios hombres con estafadores, mafiosos y asesinos, lo siento Mary, sé que no quiere usar esa libreta, no quiero vivir, ya estoy muerto para mí.

Mary está lejos del edifico que trabaja Brandon, mirando la ventana que ahí está, pensando, mirando la ciudad, el cielo, ella como sabe que la libreta estaba en la mansión de Brandon, en la casa estaba en su piscina, nadando, descasando, hasta que ella metió la cabeza, afuera de la piscina, ella sintió un objeto que tiene de muerte, dolor y un cuaderno más temible.

Mary aún está sentada con cuclillas, la ciudad se ve lindo, pero el ruido más fuerte y le bocina de la policía, se levantó y quiere ver la acción de brain, porque miro que él está en su auto de policía, esta brain, decidió seguir y ver la acción.

Llego el banco, escucho tiroteo y grito, salieron, ellos preguntado, brain miro que hay tres hombres con arma, escucho que decía que hay cuatro muertos, lo demás quedo herido, brain no le gusta estar aquí, saco una escopeta, salió corriendo mas rápido, rompió el vidrio de banco, entro y empezó a disparar cada hombre.

Pero Michael, escucho que el disparo solamente el arma de los tipos, empezó a entrar toda las policías, arrestando a los demás, porque el agarro un arma, quería dar un golpe, pero giro, le quito el arma y le dio un golpe en el estómago a delincuente.

Esteban: Niño, ¿está loco?, NO DEBISTE HACER ESO, sabe que ellos tiene un arma fuerte, nosotros una pistola y una escopeta.

Brain: Solamente, tiene que entrar rápidamente así tenemos que deshacer el arma y atrapar a los delincuentes, así, listo, soy el único que hago a mi manera.

Michael: Si, pero no debiste hacer eso, sabe que no puedo pelear solo, somos amigos y también peleamos juntos, sin herido, nada.

Brain: pero hay cuatros muertos, tenemos que trabajar duro.

Anna: Debería usar esa libreta, sabe que tiene que escribir un nombre, así no puede trabajar duro, para mí, es duro de escuchar, siguiendo un humano que tiene la libreta, pero así es la regla.

Brain: Pero no, sabe si escribo varios nombre, informe, archivo o otros, sabe que ya no eres una persona normal, sino tus ojos rojo como la sangre, se convierte en Kira, llena de odio, locura, maldad, ¿vos te gusta que Kira es capaz de matar a ti?

Anna: Si alguien debe ser Kira, pues mejor para mí, no importa si quiere matar, ya mato uno, digo,….tu padre tuvo un infarto, porque un shinigami escribió el nombre de tu padre, porque estaba cansado de maltratar a sus hijos, sabe que son ustedes tres.

Brain: No,…es mentira,…..¿cómo?, si nosotros vimos, cuando éramos adolecente, ahí le dio un ataque al…..corazón, ¿Qué paso ese shinigami que él escribió el nombre de mi padre?.

Michael: Es bueno que ha terminado ese accidente, vámonos, tenemos que ver otro crímenes.

Esteban: Brian, te ves mal, pálido.

Brain: Mejor me voy solo, ¿mi moto?

Mary: Aquí esta.

Brain: ¿Mary?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Michael: OH DIOS, Mary la campeona de natación, aquí en nueva york, un gusto de conocerla señorita, Michael policía, esteban y brain.

Brain: Lo siento chicos, tengo que ver a mi hermano, es muy importante.

Mary: Te acompaño.

Brain: No gracias, adiós chicos.

Arranco más rápido, su amigo y mary, no sabe que paso, se fue rápidamente, ecepto ella se fue con los amigos de brain, ella quiere ver su trabajo y cosas de policía, acepto a demostrar todo, subió el auto de policía.

Hasta que el llego el territorio de Brandon, entro, la sala, rápidamente, hasta que apareció el shinigami Anna.

Brando sigue parado, mirando la vista, llamo a su hermano a decir muy importante, entro el pasillo y ahí está, preocupado, miedo.

Brandon: Brain, ¿todo bien?

Brain: Si, quiero hablar a solos, tú y yo, es importante, sobre nuestro padre.

Brandon: Pasa, rápido, no me diga que está vivo, ¿resucito?

Brain: No, que descubrí la muerte de mi padre, un shinigami escribió el nombre de mi padre.

Brandon: no, es mentira, si nuestro padre estaba en la cama, mal y murió.

Brain: A mí no me lo cuenta, sino ella, Anna me dijo que un shinigami mato por el nombre de esa libreta, que tu encontraste.

Anna: Se llamaba kayu, el escribió, porque no soporta como trata a ustedes tres, el miro como trato mal a ustedes, por eso, que su padre estaba enfermo, débil, así fue, el escribió el nombre de tu padre, pero desapareció el shinigami, por romper la regla de mundo de los muertos, esa es la verdad, por eso deje que ustedes arregle de su vida o no, listo.

Brandon: ESPERA, así que tu sabe,…. ¿porque?, que también quiere matarme, mátame, no importa esa vida, ya me hizo en mil pedazos, todo estamos rotos.

Anna: Pues llevo esa libreta y listo, sino quiere hablar sobre la muerte de tu padre, piensa su hermano bruno, es el único que no sabe sobre esta cosa, por eso que olvide esa libreta y también olvide de ti, cuando estaba esa loca, Roxy, debiste un gran error de hacer eso, pero decide, tú no eres el único de romper tu vida, yo tenía un vida destrozada cuando me convertí un shinigami, sí, eso, yo era una humana si, viví en Brasil por mi novio, pero se acabó.

Brain: ¿Tu era una humana?, dios,….pero…como paso, si ese shinigami que desapareció, bueno, yo estaba cansado de maltrato y me fui otro lugar, viví solo, en la calle, pero decidí ir a la casa de mi tío, ahí viví yo y bruno, pero tú, tu oculta tu cicatriz, herido, muerto.

Anna: Alguno desaparece, por romper las reglas, esa libreta puede matar gente, criminales, maltrato, asesinos, mejor me voy, me gusta lo que hiciste Brain, adiós.

Brandon: Déjala, le gusta ver o algo, pero si ella quiere que la gente sabe o no, que Kira regresa acá, no tenemos otra opción de poner los nombres yo o nosotros, tenemos que hacerlo.

Brain: Mary es capaz de quitar la libreta y capaz de morder, sus dientes, sus ojos, su piel, su reflejo, cierto que no tiene reflejo.

Los dos quedo silencio, pensaba que su padre murió por el problema corazón, el shinigami mato a su padre, porque o piensa que los chicos cambia y olvidar lo que hizo, ecepto Brandon, encontró varios archivos de su padre, millón de enemigo, todo son peligroso, adentro de la oficina, oscuro, la luz del sol, el cielo, ahora aparece los anticristo, las personas tiene una maldad.

Brain: Me voy, y también lo siento por el padre de tu novio, o mejor dicho, es bueno que ese viejo murió, ahora falta tu exnovia, piénsalo.

Brandon: Ya lo hice.

Caminando, mirando cada personas, alegre, vida, trabajo bueno, siente que lo demás hay varios vida, ecepto Brandon y sus hermanos, no tiene nada, solamente tenemos un shinigami, una vampira, policía, FBI, debo decir que moriré.

Sabe que no voy al ni en cielo, ni en el infierno, sino en el mundo de los muertos, sé que ella no quiere usar Live Or Die, pero debo hacer, solamente hago, porque aún estoy muerto, débil, lo siento Mary.

Mary está adentro de la oficina de Brandon, no habla, no sabe que va hacer, dejar que el escribe y lo demás personas temen o ser débil como el, se ve triste, sacó su collar de la cruz, en forma gótica, apareció la foto de niños, Mello, Matt, Near y L, algún día voy a extrañar, pero debo hacer.

Se acercó a Brandon, toco el hombro, lentamente, abrazando, ella dice.

Mary: por favor, tu hermano sabe que en contraste, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que sea malo, mira como paso en Tokio, todo estamos loco.

Brandon: Quien no, guardamos un secreto, por la libreta, pero el final es que quien muere, sabrá quien es Kira yo o Brain, algunos.

De repente escuchó la voz de Roxy, se alejó y mary se fue, por la ventana, abrió y se fue de abajo, corrió y miro de debajo de la ciudad, desapareció.

Roxy: Brandon, porque no me dijiste, que estás aquí, pensé que iba a desaparecer.

Brandon: Iba, pero me fui la casa de Mary, porque quería huir, pero me desmaye, ella me encontró, ella piensa que estoy muerto, no es que nada.

Roxy: No me diga que acostaste.

Brandon: Dios…, es bueno que tu padre murió, ahora, tu será el siguiente, sabe que estoy diciendo, la verdad es que tu aún está loca.

Roxy: ¿Loca?, mira quien dice, sabe que soy tu novia, pero tengo el poder, diseño, dinero, eso es lo que tengo y tú también.

Brandon: Si, para mí, no quiero esa cosas, sino la muerte, algún día no ira al cielo, sino de abajo, porque dios sabe y algún día lo castiga.

Roxy: Nunca me ha a castigar, tu sí.

Brandon: ¿Seguro?, porque cierto que en el hospital había un video grabado, adentro de la sala, eso significa que ahí está la prueba que tú y tu padre, quería matar a mi bebe, si eso, sé que ese video tiene, tu no puede hacer nada.

Roxy: ¿Cómo lo sabe?, no me diga que esa mujer te conto, eso es mentira, patraña, no tiene prueba, nada.

Brandon: Yo sí, así que vete, o sino tu trabajo de ser diseñadora de moda arruinará, adiós.

Roxy: Pero soy capaz de hacer daño tú y tus hermanos, mucho daño, tu no tiene agalla de matarme.

Brandon: Eso piensa,…señorita, quiero que mi novia lleve afuera de la oficina.

Secretaria: Si señor, señorita, vamos.

Roxy se fue, enojada, pero ella no sabía que el descubrió por la muerte de su recién nacido, ahora no sabe que va hacer o matar.

En la tarde, Brain regreso a su departamento, está en el baño, bañando, lluvia de agua, aun se ve mal, por la muerte de su padre, no sabía que un shinigami hiciera algo así, pero esa parte, me duele, salió afuera de la bañera, saco una toalla, entro su cuarto, buscando otra ropa, cambiando, hasta que un shinigami apareció.

Anna: ¿Qué va hacer ese video que tiene?

Brain: ¿Video?, ah sí, cierto que fui al hospital, si aún está aquí, no puedo creer que esa chiquilla hiciera algo así, ah cierto, ¿es cierto que tu interesa a mi hermano?

Anna: Esa pregunta, no sé,…..me acuerdo que tenía un novio que mude a Brasil vivir juntos, yo nací aquí, pero decidí vivir con él, pero él se ha ido, ahora estoy en un mundo de muertos, riendo, palabra, todo son bueno, como nosotros.

Brain: Pero porque los shinigami interesa o no, sobre los humanos, o sea nosotros, puede ser que ellos son como nosotros, malo, bueno, mala onda, digo, tu tiene que contar.

Anna: Solamente conté que yo era una human y ahora quiero saber sobre tu y este mundo.

Brain: Yo te cuento, pero primero tengo que ir a un edificio, debe estar los archivos, puede ser que la CIA, son capaz de matar cualquier personas, tengo que averiguar.

Anna: Pues rápido o sino alguien te va a matar, pero llevo esto, así que andando jajá.

Anna y Brain se fue al edificio de la policía Y FBI, ella miro la moto de Brain, arrancando rápido, de repente el pensamiento de Anna recordó que ella también, conducía tan rápida, porque la policía de Brasil, descubrió que Anna tenía una libreta, más rápido que ella pudo, pero hubo un accidente, se cayó la moto, saco la libreta, arrastrando en el bosque, la luz, ella empezó a correr en el bosque oscuro, corrió y corrió, encontró un cementerio abandonado, siguió corriendo, pero la herida de su cadera, está sangrando mucho, dejo de correr, estaba acostada en un ataúd, miro arriba, apareció un ángel, pero encontró la policía, ahí fue que el shinigami puso el nombre de ella.

Dejo de recordar, él está adentro de la oficina, corriendo, escondiendo, miro que esta una cámara, ella se metió adentro, buscando a Brain, estaba en la sala de cámara de seguridad, buscando un botón para apagar todas las cámaras, toco el rojo y apago todo, abrió la puerta, no hay ninguna persona, empezó a correr, busco cada puerta, y encontró el de la CIA, entro, sin ruido, prendo la linterna, caminando lentamente, ahí dejo un archivo en un escritorio, busco y busco, ahí está, es verdad que la CIA trabaja cualquier personas, soborno, asesino, son como psicópata, ella miro y toco el hombro de Brain, decía.

Anna: Parece que no estamos solos.

Brain: ¿de qué habla?

Un hombre de sombra negra, saco un arma, disparo a brain, pero él se cayó en la torre, que hay 5 vidrio, una gran torre, pero el final es que se cayó, llena de espejo roto, sangrando, su cuerpo está llena de espejo y dolor, él quería sacar, ecepto la boca cortada, saco y grito tan fuerte, miro arriba y es Mike Pompeo el director de la agencia de CIA, respiro, enojado, apareció un shinigami con la libreta, pero él escribió con sangre, escribiendo el nombre del y lo demás CIA, todo, miro como escribe, termino, detrás de la sombra de una mujer, es Mary.

Mary: Oh dios, eso di duele.

Anna: Eso decía, alguna persona quiere matarte, pero se ve herido, ja jajá yo sabía que alguien quiere deshacer a ti y a tu hermano.

Brain se cayó, pero aun respira su corazón, cerró los ojos y Brandon se levantó de la cama, él decía Brain, ¿Qué hiciste?.


End file.
